


Cowboy Cassanova

by canadianskater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2013, Angst and Feels, Carmen - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Sexual Tension, Songfic, inspired by a tweet, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianskater/pseuds/canadianskater
Summary: Tessa felt exhilarated and probably the most free she’s ever felt in her entire life. She sang, she sang directly to Scott, and she knows he knows it. Sorry Cassandra, or maybe notPost nationals win in 2013 and It’s all Carmen’s fault





	Cowboy Cassanova

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, you guessed it: the note about never writing RPF before. I've never written any fiction; I only ever write essays for school. I'm open to any tips on how to improve my writing, just comment or message me. 
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by a tweet I saw in which someone's headcanon was that Tessa sang this song for karaoke in a country bar and Scott was there. So, credit for this idea to the owner of that tweet.
> 
> **For the purposes of this story Nationals 2013 took place in Calgary, not in Mississauga and Kaitlyn and Andrew competed that year and were not out due to injury. Yes, I changed their personalities around a little bit from what we usually read, but this is fiction.**

“Hey, are you coming tonight?” Kaitlyn asked.

Tessa thought about saying no, but really she already knew she was going to go and celebrate. She should be spending the post nationals win with her family, considering the fact that they flew all the way out here and she doesn’t see them much living in Michigan. But Tessa is tired of it. Tired of what she _should_ be doing. She _should_ spend time with her family, she _should_ call her boyfriend (or whatever their relationship is labeled at this point), she _should_ confront Marina about her games and most importantly, she _should_ stop playing mental gymnastics with Scott. But none of those things seem to be happening in the foreseeable future. Especially, the mental gymnastics with Scott.

See, Tessa rationed in her head: If you go spend time with your family they are going to ask about Carmen and you definitely don’t want to answer questions about that. Perfect. Her mother would ask her about the program and Jordan and Casey would badger her with questions that Kate could never articulate towards her daughter.

“How is it doing lifts like that with Scott?”

“Do you like flipping onto him like that?”

“Tess, have you practiced those lifts off-ice? I mean like in your bedroom?”

“How have you not killed yourself yet? You guys look really into it.”

 

Tessa really wasn’t in the headspace to deal with those questions right now because she wouldn’t know how to answer them. It has been a season full of sexual tension, and it only gets worse on the ice during Carmen. People have been suspecting that she and Scott have been sleeping together all season and they are correct. As much as Tessa hates admitting to the rumors she reads online, this one is completely true. The first time it happened was after HPC in September, after doing Carmen three times in a row for Skate Canada officials. It had been an eventful affair; they were walking back towards their rooms about 4 feet apart, as good platonic partners do. But, every time their fingers would brush it was like a volcano erupting, so once they reached Scott’s room, he didn’t even think. He pulled her inside and slammed her against the door hard. He had wasted no time and Tessa obliged willingly.

 

That was five months ago and since then he’s been dating Cassandra and they’ve been sleeping together. The tension that they had was unbearable and they only had two places to unleash it: on the ice or in their bedrooms. Tessa was sinking on the Moir ship and she could not stand Cassandra. Every time she and Scott attempted to actually sort out their shit, they were always interrupted by a text or call, from you guessed it-- Cassandra. So in short, Tessa could use a night out with her friends.

“Yup, I’ll be there,” Tessa responded.

Kaitlyn smiled. “Yay! We’re meeting in the lobby at 9:30, but I’ll come to your room and get you because I know you won’t be down there on time.” Tessa laughed at her best friend, such a typical thing for her to say. “Where are we going tonight?” “I have no idea, but I think Eric mentioned that it was Scott’s turn to pick.” Tessa audibly groaned, she knew what this was going to be. Karaoke.

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 A couple hours later Tessa, Kaitlyn and the rest of their Team Canada friends walked into the largest and nicest karaoke pub Tessa had ever seen. Tessa had been to several karaoke pubs before due to Scott’s love for them and if he’s there, she’s usually there too. However, this was different. It looked like an upscale restaurant and bar, but it had a big karaoke stage, lit up with colorful lights and adorned with detailing on the wall and floor.

“Well, let's eat!” Eric screamed over the loud noise. They all grabbed a table large enough to fit everyone. Tessa looked around and saw that Scott wasn’t here yet. “Of course he isn’t,” she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

 

 

“Chiddy stop!” Tessa giggled. Patrick was attacking her with questions only he could get away with. “ You know I wouldn’t do something like that. I’m not that type of girl.”

“Hey, I’m just saying if you ever wanna annihilate her, I’m down to help.”

“I’m not gonna go and kill Scott’s girlfriend, or as you say ‘take her out of the equation’”. Patrick had been pestering her all night with ways to get Scott to break up with Cassandra because, number 1: hates her and number 2: knows about Tessa and Scott’s little arrangement. He was about to respond to Tessa but suddenly everyone’s laughs and conversations stopped, so he turned his head to see what was happening. Low and behold Scott had walked in a big brown cowboy hat with the Tessa -look- alike on his arm. Yes, it is Calgary, but still how many people wear cowboy hats?

“Scott, what the hell is that?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, this? I thought it would really add to the feel of the city.” Everyone laughed, how typical of Scott to make a joke making everyone forget of his late entrance. Tessa peeled her eyes away from the pair because she really did not want to be looking at her carbon-copy on her skating partner’s arm. It was all too much. If Cassandra wasn’t here right now, Scott and Tessa would’ve most likely ended up waking up together tomorrow morning and that’s something Tessa would rather not think about.

 

The night wore on and everyone was considerably drunker. Around midnight the karaoke was in full swing and they were almost through their crew. Scott, of course, had gone first with Gangsta’s Paradise, followed by Meagan with Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream”, Chiddy with “Dirty Diana” and attempting to hit some of Michael Jackson’s notes. Then, Eric had gone with “Piano Man” (his piano skills are stellar!), Andrew with “New York, New York” , because his voice is perfectly smooth and he can pull off Sinatra when drunk and Kaitlyn just laughed on stage instead of singing her chosen song of “Payphone” by Maroon 5. Finally, it was Tessa and Cassandra left. Everyone always falsely assumes that Tessa doesn’t like karaoke because she doesn’t like to sing. That’s false. Tessa loves to sing, she sings with Scott in the car all the time. It’s the prospect of people embarrassing themselves in public that Tessa can’t take. She usually watches karaoke with one eye and the other staring at her drink.

“Ugh, I hate this.” Kaitlyn sighs as she plops down on the bar stool next to Tessa.

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re right I don’t. I just don’t like being grimy.”

“It’s just the sweat and alcohol, don’t worry Kait,” Tessa responded still eyeing Scott and Cassandra being disgusting in the corner of the bar near the stage.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kaitlyn followed Tessa’s line of sight and she watched Cassandra get up on stage and croak out a poor rendition of “We Found Love”. Kaitlyn felt bad as she suspected something was out of the ordinary. Tessa guessed Cassandra was singing as a love song to Scott and something in her snapped.

“Ew, how can you listen to this Tess?”

“I can’t”.

Forcefully Tessa jumped off the barstool, while Kaitlyn called for her, and went to the man in charge of karaoke and signed herself up to go next.

“What is Tessa doing?” Eric asked and he and Patrick came over to where Tessa had been sitting.

“No idea.”

“She kept glancing at Scott and Cass.” Kaitlyn offered.

“Uh oh. This is gonna be bad.” Chiddy muttered to Eric.

 

“Next we have Tessa singing ‘Cowboy Casanova’.” The announcer called. Tessa got up on stage and felt the beats of Carrie Underwood’s hit run through her veins.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

 

The first notes were out and Tessa sensed her adrenalin rising.

 

_You're runnin' and tryin' and tryin' to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse; he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

 

She’s loved him for so long that she doesn’t even know how she’s gonna do when they stop whatever it is they’re doing

 

_You wanna get out, but he's holding ya down_

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

 

(She really can’t live without his touch and he’d drown without hers)

Tessa made sure to stare right at Scott and belt the chorus.

 

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

 

Scott feels his heart drop into his stomach. First, because Tessa signing and staring straight at him. Second, because Tessa is doing karaoke. But most importantly she’s singing _ **to him**_ and **_about him._**

 

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again 'cause I been where ya been_

_And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe that you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me and take my advice_

 

That verse was a tribute and/or warning to you, Cassandra.

 

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

 

Scott turned into a puddle right there in his chair. He could only hear Tessa and see her right in front of him. She looked glorious, her eyes were sparkling with mischief and her black dress hugged her in all the right places. He knew it was about him. Why else would she have looked him dead in the eyes for most of the song? This situation is fucked up for everyone involved. She is all he could see and he didn’t even notice Cassandra trying to get his attention.

 

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart; it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

 

Tessa’s heart was long gone and had belonged to the boy she had met when she was seven years old. It’s current state is not whole and not (yet) completely broken.

 

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

 

"Wow” Scott gasps no longer able to feel anything other than everything he felt for Tessa.

Everyone started clapping and cheering **loud**. None of the crew could exactly sing, but apparently, Tessa was able to. No one had expected that from her, but she had blown everyone away. Not only because she of all people did karaoke, but because she could sing, and sing extremely well. The chorus could’ve been felt but everyone in that pub.

Tessa felt exhilarated and probably the most free she’s ever felt in her entire life. She sang, she sang directly to Scott, and she knows he knows it. Sorry Cassandra, or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I am proud that I have published my writing. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Huge thank you to the VMRM chat because they inspired me to put it up here! 
> 
> find me on twitter: @canadiianskater


End file.
